


Cloak

by DarkNymfa



Series: Ectoberweek 2020 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Ectoberweek 2020, Ficlet, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: “We are so dead,” Tucker grumbled across the link, tugging the hood of his cloak down lower.“Technically we already were, since we’re ghosts,” Danny pointed out.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Ectoberweek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> The disadvantage of just blindly starting a story and assuming you'll figure out the rest of the fic along the way is that, sometimes, you run out of time before you actually come up with the rest of the fic. So, uh... whoops? But it works well enough as just a short ficlet so here it is. Writing the banter between these three was a lot of fun while it lasted. Really makes me consider writing a proper multi-chapter in this AU... ah, if only I had time for that sort of thing.

Danny hummed, eyes roving over the cloaked ghost in front of him. Black cloth draped all over her, swathing her body loosely, and leaving only the white of her gloves and boots uncovered. Even the cyan vines of her suit were hidden in its folds.

“I think it looks good,” he said, underlining the statement with a pleased emotion through their link.

“I think you’re an idiot,” Sam retorted, rolling her eyes. She reached up with one hand, grabbing the hood connected to the cloak and pulling it over her head.

Drawn so low, it hid almost her entire face in darkness, leaving only the bright cyan of her eyes visible.

“I don’t know, he’s got a point.” Cautious optimism from Tucker’s side of the link. “It’s very spooky.”

“ _Besides,”_ Danny added via the link, _“We weren’t going as ourselves anyway, were we? This is just the sort of costume one might expect from a bunch of ghosts, yeah?”_

“Ugh,” Sam answered aloud. Then, telepathically, _“If this goes to hell, I’m blaming you.”_

“ _Just like we blamed Tucker for the Accident?”_ Danny snorted, dry amusement in the link from all sides.

“Now you’re just being a jerk for no reason.” Tucker jostled him. “And that after I supported you in this.”

“Love you, Tuck.” Danny winked at him, grinning at the outpouring of fondness from Tucker.

“Alright, alright, let’s stay focused.” Light flashed as Sam returned to her human form, the cloak still draped all over her. “Do we have enough for everyone?”

“Of course we do.” Tucker clicked his tongue, disappointment in the link. “Who do you take us for, Sam? Amateurs?”

“I’m taking you for the idiot you are, _Tucker_.” She scoffed, but the amusement in the link was undeniable. “Any props?”

“Nah.” Danny shrugged, then continued in the privacy of their link, _“We thought it would make us too recognizable if we bought any. Too much risk of getting linked back.”_

“ _He_ did _consider going into the Ghost Zone to find some stuff to use, but I thought that that was a terrible idea,”_ Tucker added on. _“We’ve barely been in there. No point in risking it for something this stupid, yeah?”_

Sam rolled her eyes at Danny, stabbing him with feelings of _exactly_ how stupid she found him. _“Yeah. Good job on stopping that moron, Tucker.”_

“I’m feeling very bullied right now,” Danny informed the two of them, ignoring the laughter over the link.

“You deserve it,” Sam told him, grabbing onto the cloak and phasing it off. “There, now it won’t mess up my hair when I try to take it off.”

“ _Casual usage of ghost powers for the win!”_ Tucker cheered over the link, holding out his fist for a fist bump.

Sam rolled her eyes but did, in fact, fist bump Tucker.

“We’re a mess.” Danny sighed, shaking his head morosely. “The Halloween party is going to be the death of us.”

“Well, we all knew it was coming,” Tucker decided with a shrug, wry amusement in the link. “Now we’ve all been responsible for it.”

And, honestly? Danny couldn’t deny that. Between Sam, who had pushed him into investigating the Portal, and Tucker, who had jinxed them, it was only Danny who hadn’t gotten them killed yet.

Hm. He supposed he _was_ the one who let them into the lab in the first place.

Eh. Didn’t matter.

* * *

“ _We are_ so _dead,”_ Tucker grumbled across the link, tugging the hood of his cloak down lower.

“ _Technically we already were, since we’re ghosts,”_ Danny pointed out. _“Also, I thought you were on my side with this?”_

“Someone _changed his mind.”_ Sam chuckled across the link, her electric blue eyes narrowing in mirth. _“Seriously though, Tucker, it’ll be fine. We’re all in this together.”_

“ _That has literally never kept us safe,”_ Tucker pointed out, narrowing his own golden eyes. _“I’m pretty sure it has, in fact, endangered us. Remember that? Remember us being together when Danny went to check out the Portal?”_

Danny sighed, letting his exasperation flood the link. _“Guys, really? We’re all cloaked up, we’re right outside the school. We’re not backing out now.”_

“ _No, we’re not,”_ Sam confirmed, determination spreading through the link. _“Let’s go!”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that was Ectoberweek 2020! Overall I'm shocked that I managed to write any fics at all, never mind all seven, so I'm satisfied. And also super duper busy so don't expect to see more fics from me any time soon.


End file.
